


Days Off On the Pier

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Slice of Life, lovely pissy michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day where they don’t have anything to do, Geoff suggests that they spend the day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off On the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘Geoff and Michael at the beach’
> 
>  
> 
> I haven’t written anything but ‘May Nothing But Death Do Us Part’ in over a month, it’s time for a little cute fluffy thing! But hopefully I’ll write more since I’m on summer break c:

“This is so dumb,” Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes.

The car pulls to a stop in the parking lot by the beach. Beside him is Geoff, who has his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and a shit-eating grin on his lips. In front of them lays the ‘beautiful’ beaches of Los Santos and the Pier. Both places are crawling with tourists that make Michael frown.

“Come on,” Geoff turns towards Michael after turning off the engine. “Can’t we act like tourists for one day?”

“I’d rather be stealing something or robbing something,” Michael grumbles. He crosses his arms and pouts, and Geoff laughs at how childish Michael is looking. Seriously- Geoff’s boyfriend looks like a child as he pouts (Geoff will say that Michael was absolutely adorable, and then Michael would try his best to deny it.)

“It’s just for one afternoon, Mikey,” Geoff teases Michael with the nickname. Michael only sticks his tongue out.

Geoff sighs, and as he rolls his eyes he gets out of the car. Michael pouts like a child as Geoff circles around the front of the car and pulls open the passenger side door.

“Come on,” Geoff holds out his hand. “It’ll be fun! We can make sand castles, or walk the pier.”

Michael mumbles something that sounds like ‘fuck off’. Geoff purses his lips for a few seconds. He wiggles his hand again, wanting Michael to take it.

“You’re such a baby,” Geoff laughs lightly. “It won’t be that bad; it’s a nice day.”

Finally, Michael takes Geoff’s hand, and Geoff counts it as a victory.

___________________

“This is so dumb,” Michael repeats as they walk down the Pier. In his hands is a cone of chocolate ice cream on the verge of falling off the cone.

“You’re such a baby,” Geoff jokes lightly, which earns him a pointed stare from his boyfriend.

“Can’t you just enjoy the feel of being normal for once?” Geoff’s tone goes sweet as he leans close to Michael. Michael rolls his eyes as Geoff lightly kisses him on the cheek.

“And if you keep rolling your eyes, they’re gonna get stuck like that,” Geoff jokes again as he pulls away. Of course, Michael rolls his eyes again.

“Rii _iii_ ght,” he emphasizes the ‘I’ as they walk towards the end of the Pier.

All around them are tourists and families with young kids who are trying to enjoy the Los Santos summer. For the LSPD’S most wanted criminals, the day feels domestic and completely out of place. But Geoff’s enjoying the feeling, and he’s _definitely_ enjoying watching Michael act like a little baby.

“Just eat your ice cream,” Geoff takes a lick of his own ice cream; half melted vanilla ice cream that is also threatening to fall out of the cone.

Michael glares at Geoff; he’s upset that he was forced out of the crew’s base and forced onto the people-filled pier.

But Geoff laughs and presses another kiss to Michael’s cheek.

___________________

“Now that wasn’t that bad, now was it?” Geoff grinned as they started to drive back to the base. Michael’s back in the passenger seat, and he’s still pouting. In his mind, the afternoon was completely wasted. He could’ve been grinding in a video game, working towards an achievement, or just relaxing. Instead, the afternoon was wasted at the beach.

When Michael doesn’t respond, Geoff sighs.

They pull up to a red-light, and Geoff looks over at Michael.

“How about the next day we have off, we do what you want to do?” Geoff suggests, and that gets Michael to look at him.

“Deal?” Geoff holds out his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Michael finally cracks a smile. “Deal, you asshole.”

Michael takes Geoff’s hand and shakes. But he doesn’t let go, and neither does Geoff. They share a loving look before Geoff looks back at the road. Michael lets his smile stay on his lips, and he looks down at their hands.

“Next time we’re cuddling all day.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 


End file.
